


Pay Please!

by CanaryToCoalmine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Artist Gerard Way, Frerard, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pornstar Frank Iero, Religion Kink, Swearing, camboy, pornstar, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/pseuds/CanaryToCoalmine
Summary: Gerard is desperate and really needs to get some money for rent. Maybe cam sites can help him out?





	Pay Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Well, I tried. Love towards Ry because he's a fucking genius prompt dealer  
> From rylescoe's tweet-  
> Fic where introvert Gerard livestreams himself shyly jerking off to pictures and videos of porn star Frank. He looks into the chat and sees a new viewer, who he realizes is fucking FRANK IERO, THE PORN STAR HE’S GETTING OFF TO telling him to touch himself faster.  
> To be clear, the viewers can see what Gerard’s looking at, so Frank knows Gerard’s jerking it to him.  
> and some credit towards MCFOBR who wanted Gerard to be a virgin

Gerard nervously sat on his bed, his naked ass resting on the back of his feet. He had placed a mirror on his headboard so that his audience could see his back, and, incidentally, the screen of his small tv.

He needed to do this, his art hadn't been selling well and he couldn't call in yet another favour from his Catholic family. He could work this out on his own. Gerard had been told by a friend that he could make some good money on this website. He just had to get himself off in front of a camera, he might not even have to show his face!

Gerard ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the computer. The live cam website was ready to begin the live. Gerard had put an ungodly amount of research into cam porn, so he was pretty sure that he'd do this correctly. If he did good enough, he could get really high money gifts, maybe even a hundred. Gerard hoped the title he chose was interesting enough.

Gerard willed himself to lean forward and press the start button, immediately a red light began glowing. No one had joined in yet, but Gerard quickly squirted out a small amount of lube onto his hand and wrapped it around his semi-hard dick. He had put a video of Frank Iero, a porn star who Gerard really liked watching, on the tv. Gerard once again made sure the computer camera couldn't see his face and slowly worked himself into full hardness. Soon, time lapsed into five minutes of him languidly stroking and no one joined. Gerard felt doubt creep into his mind and he debated whether or not he could temp at a warehouse.

As if the forces of coincidence had heard his concern, seven random people had hopped on and started to comment, 

Adam_Dickinson: You have a nice fucking dick right there pretty boy, you think you can get some spit on it for me?

JensonJay: Are you new on here?

Gerard nodded, even though the audience couldn't see. He raised his hand to his mouth to try and spit in it as loudly as he could. Gerard lowered it back down and obscenely slathered the spit on his shaft. Gerard focused back on the computer screen and excitedly smiled at the five dollar gift left by Adam.

FakeFraud: I want to hear what your voice must sound like, surely it's as slutty as what you're doing right now?

Gerard’s eyes widened at the request before he let out a shaky breath. He looked back up at the tv and saw Frank menacingly scowling at a lucky sub, the sight causing him to shiver and quicken the fist on his dick. Gerard moaned quite louder than he himself thought he would and leaned down a small bit, his mouth was now visible to the live stream.

Seventeen more people had joined and Gerard happily noted with surprise that he'd already gotten twenty-five dollars in gifts. This was less jarring than he thought it would be.

DaddyWantsYou: Slow down slut, we want to see how long you last

-DaddyWantsYou has gifted TEN dollars!-

ChasingChastity: Hey I’ve been looking for a sweet camboy that can pray, do you think you fit the bill?

Gerard reluctantly slowed his movements to an agonizing pace, the speed contradicting the roughness and quickness of Mr. Iero in the video. He thought hard on what to say,

“I will go and do the things which the Lord hath commanded,” he starts, voicing gasping as he recites what he remembers being a daily prayer, “If today lose my hope, please remind me that Your plans are b-better than my dreams”

Gerard frowned as he saw a handful of people leave the chat but his disappointment was remedied by his brand new subscriber.

ChasingChastity: holy fuck he actually started praying 

-ChasingChastity has gifted FIFTEEN dollars!-

-ChasingChastity has subscribed!-

“Can I go faster, please?” Gerard gaspingly asked

ChasingChastity: no

DaddyWantsYou: no

JensonJay: no

Gerard obediently kept his hand from speeding up, but the video on his tv continued to grow more intense. He temporarily ignored the chat for a moment, and his eyes traced the tattooed dip of Frank's back. Gerard looked back towards his computer and his heart seemingly stopped from seeing the new person who had joined

FrankIeroMustDie: You can't get off if you go that slow! Go faster, I know you want to

-FrankIeroMustDie gifted TWENTY dollars!-

Gerard allowed himself to stop completely and reread the comment. Holy shit, the iconic username even had a checkmark next to it. Gerard felt almost embarrassed as he quickly did what Frank commanded. Frank didn't know that Gerard was jerking it to him, right?

FrankIeroMustDie: Granted, you could like being edged! The idea supports that video you chose. Is that me you're watching babe?

Gerard quickly looked back up at the tv and wondered how the hell Frank knew. His eyes widened and he heard his own intake of breath as his face snapped towards the mirror behind him. His face looked all red as he stared at the tv reflection. He shivered before turning back to his computer and resumed jerking himself.

DaddyWantsYou: You have a pretty face baby boy, show us more?

Gerard frowned slightly before assuring himself that his family wouldn't find him on a gay cam porn website. Maybe Mikey, but Mikey seems classier than this (later this assumption would prove to be incorrect however Mikey decided to not ever touch on this event). He shifted and sat on his knees until he could clearly see himself on the computer. He looked so pitifully desperate for anything. 

FrankIeroMustDie: I don't appreciate being ignored kitten, you need to apologize for trying to use me to get off

Gerard shakily nodded before looking down at his knees, embarrassed.

“I'm sorry sir- I mean,” Gerard stuttered out as looked back at the computer once again

FrankIeroMustDie: Use ‘sir’, you little whore

Gerard faintly whined, he didn't understand how doing the things he was told to do made him feel so good but Gerard hoped he would be ordered around more.

“I’m sorry for jerking off to you sir”

DaddyWantsYou: Is that actually Iero? I knew he had an account but what’s he doing here? This babe has almost no subscribers! 

JensonJay: Yo slow down again bitch boy and I’ll subscribe

Gerard frowned a little, his fist tightened in light anger. He quickened his pace and even made himself moan more loudly in spite. 

FrankIeroMustDie: Slow down for me sweetheart, you don’t need to be all bratty just yet

-FrankIeroMustDie gifted TWENTY dollars!-

JensonJay: Fucker listen to me first!

Gerard stiffened. He hesitated for only a moment, right hand still on his dick before he leant forward and kicked the rude shit out of chat.

FrankIeroMustDie: I’m glad you know what type of disrespect you deserve babe! Can you caress your balls, slut? 

Gerard whispered a ‘thank you’ as he reached down and gently cupped his balls. Gerard could already feel something pool low in his abdomen. He felt trickles of sweat slowly roll down his back and chest. He could hear something in the back of his brain demanding for him to squeeze but he ignored it in favour of reading the chat. 

DaddyWantsYou: I’ll gift you seventy right now if you moan out the name ‘Jacob’ and cum 

FrankIeroMustDie: How about you put something in your ass? You've been playing with your dick for far too long

Gerard thought about the two requests but resolved that he’d made enough money. He did feel a little shame as he ignored ‘Jacob’ and gave a glance around his room to see if there was any lube.

“I don’t have any lube with me-” Gerard’s blush deepened ”-I’m sorry sirs”

DaddyWantsYou: my offer still stands

FrankIeroMustDie: Don't be so silly, have you never used spit before?

Gerard hummed before he took his hands off his body and moved to sit on his ass. He grabbed a pillow next to him and laid it behind himself so he could lay back. He nervously looked at the screen.

“Does it hurt more than with lube?”

Adam_Dickinson: Have you never had something up your ass without lube oh my God

Gerard tucked his chin in and balled up his fists on his spread out thighs. His full body blushes more noticeably present in this shift of lighting.

“I've never had anything but fingers up my ass, sirs”

Gerard took in a breath as he heard an increase of the ding-like sounds emit from his laptop, notifying him that there were a lot more comments. He’s never had anything but fingers inside himself. He vaguely remembers a small memory of him almost putting a toothbrush inside before chickening out and other memories of him avoiding anything to do with his ass until he got proper lube. Gerard looked back at the screen

FrankIeroMustDie: Are you for real? Holy shit

FrankIeroMustDie: Alright honey, spit on your fingers and get some on your hole too. You've got to be extra careful, I don't want you getting hurt yet

Gerard laid down and twisted his ass to face the laptop camera. He spread apart his knees and spit a generous amount into a hand. He quietly moaned and shivered as he thought of how he was going to go about this. Gerard lowered his fingers and anxiously rubbed at his hole.

FrankIeroMustDie: You don't have to if you don't want to baby, try this stuff on your own if you feel you need to

“But I really really want to and it should happen eventually, right?”

All other viewers of his stream didn't matter to him as he focused on pleasing Frank. Gerard had never felt so heady and blissful in his life. All that he wanted right now was to come from Frank's requests.

Gerard gasped out as his finger slowly slid into his asshole. It felt as weird and pleasurable as it usually did, but with an added mix of heart skipping and sizzling sweat. Gerard used his free hand to grasp his dick once again and gripped it hard.

FrankIeroMustDie: You look so hard, babe! Show me how you get off, thanks for this btw

Gerard yanked at his cock and loudly groaned out. He desperately slid in another finger and curved his fingers until he had them pressing back in forth inside him. He tried to start pumping them in and out but that proved to be a little too uncomfortable at the moment.

He felt heat and pressure build up and up in his lower abdomen. Gerard quickened his jerks and did his best to not arch his back and keep his ass visible to the screen. His toes stiffened and he tightened around his fingers. He felt a tired want to slow down but ignored it to chase his orgasm. He knew he hit it when his eyes blinded white. Gerard loudly moaned out and he laid his head down and continued to groan.

“Oh fuck- Frank! Holy fucking shit, God, fuck-”

White heat spread from his groin as come squirted out from his cock. White sticky liquid trailed down his dick and trickled over his balls. Gerard lazily drank in his orgasm and pulled out his fingers. His hand rested on the base of his twitching cock.

Gerard giggled lightheaded and breathed in and out with a smile. He used his foot to pull his laptop closer and picked it up to rest on his chest.

“Sorry Jacob, I could, like, do a private show with you later? Does that happen on this site?’

DaddyWantsYou: yeah you can do private shit on here, i guess pornstars take priority though

-DaddyWantsYou has subscribed!-

-FrankIeroMustDie gifted SEVENTY dollars!-

-FrankIeroMustDie has requested to private message you!-

Gerard’s eyes widened before he quickly gave messaging permission to Frank and shut his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
